El diario de Bella Swan
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: Hay personas que dicen que el amor entre dos personas se forma y se fomenta por las acciones que se realizan; otros dicen que es el destino el que forma el amor. Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

**Hay personas que dicen que el amor entre dos personas se forma y se fomenta por las acciones que se realizan; otros dicen que es el destino el que forma el amor. En mi opinión es una combinación de ambos. **

Pov Alexander

Estaba en la casa de campo de mi tía Bella por el cumpleaños 40 de mi padre, andaba deambulando por la casa cuando sentí que gritaban mi nombre.

-¡Alex! ¿Dónde te has metido?-

-¡Estoy en la cocina!- grite y vi a mi tía caminando hacia mí.

-Amor, necesito que vayas a buscar más sillas por favor- me dijo dulcemente, yo amaba a mi tía era cariñosa, inteligente, amable, en síntesis era una excelente persona.

Me encamine hacia el sótano para buscar las sillas, cuando las estaba sacando una de las sillas pego en la repisa y de allí cayo un cuaderno azul con estrellas con el nombre de mi tía en el.

Lo abrí y me sorprendí al encontrar una foto de mi padre y mi tía encerrada en un corazón, ¡oh dios! Mi tía estaba enamorada de mi padre.

Sabía que estaba mal leer ese diario pero no pude resistirme.

**10/9 Pág. 1**

**Querida victoria:**

**Hoy he empezado un nuevo diario y faltan cuatro días para mi cumpleaños y ya tendré 18. Hoy es un día especial hoy me animare a decirle a Edward mis sentimientos, no sé que pasara pero ya es hora de decirle.**

**Por otro lado hoy me llegaron las solicitudes de Londres, Harvard y Alaska, se que la universidad de Londres es hermosa pero iré a Harvard con todos los chicos.**

**Me tengo que ir, luego te cuento como me fue.**

¡Dios! ¿Ellos habrán sido novios? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? Me decidí a seguir leyendo para saber más.

** 18/9 Pág. 2**

**Querida victoria:**

**Lamento no haberte hablado en estos ocho días pero debido a las cosas que me pasaron, te lo resumiré en ítem:**

**1-mi cumpleaños fue genial, los chicos me regalaron un montón de cosas geniales, Alice y rosalie me dejaron muy hermosa.**

**2-respecto a Edward me lleve una sorpresa, cuando estábamos en mi fiesta mi hermana agarra el micrófono me saluda y todo eso y anuncia que esta de novia, todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ya que no sabíamos quién era, cuando le preguntamos, Edward dijo fuerte y claro "SOY YO", yo me quede impactada dado que mi hermana sabía que yo estaba enamorada de Edward, Así que cuando los chicos se enteraron me llevaron con ellos para divertirnos y para que yo evitara que ellos mataran a alguien. Pasamos así un par de días y ahora estoy aquí relatándote esta patética situación.**

**Me voy nos vemos mas tarde.**

Habían arrancado 120 páginas del diario ya que saltaba directamente a la 122, eso no era nada bueno creo

**18/8 pág. 122**

**Querida victoria:**

**Han pasado 4 años en los que no te he escrito, es decir desde que hui a Londres al cumplir 19.**

**Debo pedirte disculpas por eso, estaba muy dolida como tú sabes, y no vi otra opción más que irme de aquí, cuando Tanya comunico que se casaba con Edward.**

**Ahora veo que irme ocasiono más problemas de los que pensaba y me apeno llegar a mi casa y ver a mis amigos tristes a pesar de que nos mantuvimos en contacto, lo que más me entristeció fue ver a Edward alejado de sus hermanos y amigos por mi culpa.**

**Pero ahora todo se ha ido arreglando. Ya tengo trabajo en "la ciudad de los sueños" una importante empresa publicitaria el único problema, por decirlo así, es que Edward y yo tenemos que trabajar juntos. Lo que me preocupa es la amistad que teníamos, porque a pesar de que lo amo tanto como amigo como algo mas no creo posible que todo vuelva a ser lo mismo ya que ahora él, es mi cuñado, el esposo de mi hermana. Según mis compañeras de habitación Loana, Leila y Carolina no debería haber vuelto pero extrañaba mucho mi hogar.**

**Me voy Vicky.**

¡Mierda! No me imagino lo mucho que le abra costado a mi tía superar ese amor por mi padre, ¿lo abra superado o seguirá enamorada de él? Ya que mi tía no tiene ningún novio o algo así. Será mejor seguir leyendo.

**15/9 pág. 103**

**Querida victoria:**

**Espero que escribirte pueda ayudarme con el lio en el que me he metido.**

**¡Soy una idiota!, me pregunto porque siempre para estas fechas algo cambia mi vida drásticamente. Hoy estaba charlando con Edward mientras almorzábamos en un restaurante que hay a la vuelta del trabajo, cuando llegamos al tema de los hijos y me dijo que Tanya no podía tener hijos y que él estaba triste por eso ya que él los quería, y justo en ese momento me llamo Jasper diciendo que necesitaba mi ayuda, entonces me disculpe con Edward y me fui de allí mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.**

**A la tarde cuando volví a mi casa, Tanya estaba en la puerta esperándome; la invite a pasar y nos sentamos en la sala cuando me dijo.**

**-me entere que Eddy te dijo que no podíamos tener hijos-**

**-si me comento algo sobre eso- le dije incomoda**

**-bella yo quiero pedirte un favor pero esto debe quedar entre nosotras- me dijo seriamente, muy seriamente**

**-¿qué pasa Tanya?- me empecé a preocupar por ella.**

**-bueno Edward quiere un hijo y yo no puedo dárselo, pero tu si.-**

**-¿¡QUE… TE VOLVISTE LOCA!?- grite**

**-no, pero tú siempre quisiste hijos y estas enamorada de Edward desde los 16, así que me pareció una buena idea- me dijo de manera cautelosa**

**-Tanya, Edward no va a aceptar esto, estas proponiendo una locura- le dije tratando de que recapacitara**

**-bella piénsalo, ¿no amas a Edward? ¿No quieres su felicidad? y aparte un hijo arreglaría las cosas con su familia y amigos, te negaras a unir de vuelta una familia-**

**Le dije que tenía que pensármelo y que ella debía decirle a Edward sobre esto, ahora solo quiero morirme y espero, aunque suene un poco egoísta, que Edward se niegue a la idea, no creo que pueda vivir con un hijo que nunca sabrá que soy su madre. Y por otro lado esta que sería un hijo de Edward, no es que nunca haya querido un hijo de nosotros, siempre me lo imagine nosotros casados caminando por un parque con nuestro hijo en mis brazos, pero siempre pensé que sería porque amaba, no porque no pudiera tenerlos con Tanya.**

**Me voy a dormir, nos vemos dentro de unos días y te cuento que paso.**

No recuerdo a mi mama biológica, por decirlo de esa manera ya que ahora parece que ni me llevo en su vientre, y le digo así porque bella fue para mi madre, ella me crio, me enseño y me dio todo su cariño cuando Tanya me dejo en su casa y le dijo que se iba para siempre. Esto lo sé porque tío Emmet me lo dijo si no nunca lo hubiera sabido.

Tenía miedo de seguir leyendo, no podía creer todo esto, odiaba a Tanya como podía hacerle algo así a su propia hermana y mi padre es un idiota mi tía es perfecta como pudo no darse cuenta.

**23/9 pág. 104**

**Victoria:**

**¿Existe alguna medicina que pueda curar un corazón roto?, te preguntaras porque te hago ese cuestionamiento.**

**El 20 a Rosalie se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta en mi honor, me negué ya que habían pasado casi dos meses desde mi llegada pero cuando se confabulan los cuatro demonios, como los llamo yo, no hay nada que hacer; así que fui la fiesta y estaba re divertida viendo a un Jasper y un Emmet borracho bailando como shakira. La noche paso así agradable cuando vi que Edward no se lo veía por ningún lado, Tanya no había querido venir así que Edward estaba solo, subí a buscar a Edward pensando que le podría haber pasado algo.**

**Lo encontré en un rincón sollozando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, me acerque rápidamente y le pregunte que le pasaba y me dijo que si podíamos irnos de aquí, le dije a los chicos que me llevaba a Edward porque estaba borracho y volvía, ellos me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, Emmet y Jasper me ayudaron a entrarlo al coche y en ese momento vi como los chicos lo extrañaban, se veía en su mirada que lo querían.**

**Fui a llevarlo a su casa y me dijo que no quería ir, que nos fuéramos a mi departamento hasta que estuviera sobrio para volver a su casa. En mi departamento me dijo que Tanya le había dicho la idea pero que yo le había dicho que no lo haría, pensé que me iba a decir "mira las ideas locas que se le ocurren a tu hermana" pero no me dijo que ahora no podría tener hijos, ya que como YO era la hermana de Tanya, el niño saldría parecido un poco a ella si yo lo tuviera. Me sentí tan mal en ese momento, no sé en qué momento Edward se acerco y me empezó a besar y me perdí en el tiempo. Al otro día me levante y cuando lo vi en mi cama quise morirme, sali rápidamente con mi ropa, me vestí y me arregle en la cocina.**

**Cuando Edward se levanto pensé que me diría algo acerca de anoche, pero estaba equivocada salió de mi cuarto solo con los pantalones puestos cuando me vio exhalo tranquilo todo el aire.**

**Me dijo – ¡dios! Por un momento pensé que me había acostado con una cualquiera, gracias al cielo que estoy en tu casa, tengo que agradecerte que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí, puedo preguntarte algo-**

**Yo solo asentí**

**-¿Por que estaba desnudo en tu cama?-**

**Me quería morir, no le diría que habíamos hecho el amor, bah para el solo seria sexo, así que le dije que en su estado de ebriedad se le dio por exhibicionista. Se disculpo por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar pero se empezó a reír de repente.**

**-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunte preocupada**

**-es que… soy el primer hombre…. que ves desnudo jajaja- me dijo entrecortando las palabras por falta de aire**

**-¿qué te hace pensar eso?- le dije un poco molesta**

**-vamos bella, yo sé todo de ti, se que eres virgen- me dijo**

**-te equivocas- le dije simplemente**

**-guay, felicidades y ¿con quién fue?-me pregunto**

**-eso no te interesa señor exhibicionista- le dije enojada**

**Se termino de vestir y se fue. No fui al trabajo diciendo que estaba enferma, a los chicos no les dije nada porque matarían a Edward.**

**Así que aquí estoy, con el corazón roto; mi primera vez fue con el amor de mi vida pero él no se acuerda de nada, es el esposo de mi hermana y estaba borracho, nunca me hubiera tocado si no lo estuviera.**

**Debo irme le prometí a Alice que la visitaría**

**1/10 pág. 104**

**Victoria:**

**Hoy fui a la farmacia para comprar un test de embarazo, puede que no estuviera embarazada pero solo quería asegurarme.**

**Pasaron los minutos y no podía entrar a verlos, llame a los chicos para que vinieran, les conté la propuesta de Tanya nada mas que les dije que yo había aceptado.**

**Me riñeron pero me dijeron que no me odiaban que todo esto es culpa de Tanya por aprovecharse de mí y envolverme en sus palabras. Si llegaba a ser positivo le diría a Tanya que aceptaba su propuesta pero que iría yo sola y si no estuviera embarazada no se que haría.**

**Rosalie entro y salió afuera con los test y nos dijo que estaba embarazada…**

Me quede quieto por unos minutos pensando en lo que había leído, la furia empezó a surgir en mi cuerpo.

-Alex ¿Dónde estás?- mi… ya no sabía cómo llamarla si tía o madre.

-Alex ¿estás bien?- me pregunto y yo escondí el diario para que no lo vea.

-Sí, es que se me cayeron algunas cosas y las estaba ordenando- le dije rezando porque no recibirá los estantes

-ok, vamos que tus tíos acaban de llegar- me dijo abrazándome

-puedo hacerte una pregunta- le dije deteniéndome en la cocina con las sillas

-por supuesto mi ángel- eso amaba de ella, era tan cariñosa con todos.

-¿tu porque me quieres?-

-uf... por un montón de cosas eres amable, guapo, tierno, cariñoso, eres muy inteligente, eres bondadoso, terco y eres y serás mío para siempre, para mi eres mi hijo-

-te quiero mucho, tu eres mi madre por todo lo que me diste- le dije abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-ok ve a saludar a tus tíos que están con tu padre en el patio- me dijo

Escondí el diario en mi campera para que no lo viera cuando saliera, me fui a buscar a saludar a mis tíos y de ahí arreglaría un par de cosas.

Los vi saludando a mi padre hasta que me vieron mis tías y me saludaron muy cariñosamente como siempre.

Salude a mis tíos y me acerque a mi padre y le pegue un puñetazo en la cara y cayó al suelo por este.

-feliz cumpleaños papa- le dije con toda mi furia

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- me pregunto

Mis tíos estaban anonadados de lo que había hecho.

-PERDON, QUERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA…. LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO DÍA ME ENTERO DE QUE MI TÍA, LA MUJER QUE ME CRIO JUNTO A TI, ES MI MADRE Y NUNCA LO SUPE. ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA- le dije golpeándolo hasta que mi madre y mis tíos se metieron a separarme.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE PASA!- grito bella mirando a mi padre y a mí de manera enojada.

-y bien alguien va a decirme- dijo esperando una respuesta


	2. Chapter 2

-PERDON, QUERES SABER LO QUE ME PASA…. LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE EN ESTE MARAVILLOSO DÍA ME ENTERO DE QUE MI TÍA, LA MUJER QUE ME CRIO JUNTO A TI, ES MI MADRE Y NUNCA LO SUPE. ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA- le dije golpeándolo hasta que mi madre y mis tíos se metieron a separarme.

-¡QUE ES LO QUE PASA!- grito bella mirando a mi padre y a mí de manera enojada.

-y bien alguien va a decirme- dijo esperando una respuesta que ninguno decía

En ese momento se escucho un sollozo y los tres nos dimos vuelta para ver de dónde venía. Y me encontré que Jasper tenía en sus manos el diario. Levanto la vista y me miro unos segundos buscando una respuesta a la cual asentí.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo mi tío

-Jasper ¿donde encontraste eso?- pregunto mi madre sorprendida.

Mi tío le dio el diario a emmet y se acerco a mi padre y le dijo

-¿cómo pudiste?- se veía muy dolido.

-no se dé que hablas- le dijo mi padre contrariado

-ERES UN INFELIZ, VOY A MATARTE- le grito mi tío emmet

Entre todos lo detuvimos para que no golpeara a mi padre. Mi madre estaba llorando por lo que la abrace, no pensé que ver esto la heriría tanto.

-perdóname, no pensé en el daño que esto te haría- le dije

-no te preocupes, esto es mi culpa, lamento no habértelo dicho- me dijo besando mi cabeza

-esto no es tu culpa, y aunque no me lo dijiste siempre estuviste para mi, siempre fuiste mi madre y siempre lo serás- le dije llorando

-hijo yo…-

-no digas nada papa, no puedo creer lo que hiciste-

-Alex no digas esas cosas- me dijo mi mama

-pero…-

-todos nos equivocamos, somos seres humanos- me dijo

-bella esto no puede llamarse una equivocación, esto es una mierda eso es lo que es- dijo mi tío emmet

-bella yo te quiero mucho, eres una hermana para mí y amo mucho a Alexander pero debiste decírnoslo- dijo Jasper

-para que, no hubiera cambiado nada y nada solucionarían unos golpes- le dijo mi madre.

-alguien puede explicarme porque no entiendo nada- dijo mi padre

Nos sentamos todos y mi mama se puso a contar todo lo que había pasado pero no menciono lo de mi padre y ella, así que yo lo dije mi papa se quedo sorprendido y mis tías lloraron por algo que no entendí

-yo…- mi padre no sabía que decir, se notaba en su cara que estaba muy dolido y enojado.

-bella debemos hablar- dijo mi padre

-NO- dijo mi tía Alice

-Alice…- respondió mi madre

-bella ya es tarde para eso, nada podrá solucionar esto, te lastimo e hirió más de lo que todos pensábamos. Ya es tarde Edward, no mereces ninguna oportunidad más estoy cansada de dártelas- mi tía rosalie pensaba igual que todos mis tíos al parecer.

-chicos agradezco lo que han hecho por mí, pero Edward tiene razón esto debemos hablarlo- dijo mi madre y salió con mi padre a charlar afuera.

Pov Edward

Nunca se han sentido como la peor mierda del planeta, nunca han deseado morir bueno yo ahora quiero todo eso.

-de que quieres hablar- me dijo bella

Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero le pregunte por qué no me había dicho que nosotros habíamos hecho el amor.

-¿de qué hubiera servido? Tú te habrías avergonzado, te hubieras disculpado y nuestra amistad habría terminado ahí- me dijo tristemente

-yo… lo siento, no puedo creer lo idiota que he sido, dios tendrías que haberme echado y haberme matado a golpes- le dije sintiéndome como una real mierda.

-creo que debemos entrar- me dijo, podía ser una mierda de persona para no notar que ella estaba enamorada de mi pero la conocía perfectamente como para saber que ella no quería hablar conmigo de estas cosas.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije

-s...si- me dijo tartamudeando

-¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mi?- le pregunte reticente

-desde los 16- me dijo sonrojándose

-guay, lamento de verdad haberte lastimado- le dije muy arrepentido

-no te disculpes, ya olvidémoslo y sigamos así como estamos- me dijo

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa charla y las cosas estaban muy mal.

Los chicos ya no me hablaban y mi hijo solo me hablaba cuando estaba bella sino me dejaba notas de donde estaba.

Tenía que llevarle unos papeles a bella a su casa, cuando llegue vi el auto de mi hermana estacionado iba a irme cuando escuche un grito y entre por la parte de atrás, desde donde estaba yo podía verlas pero a ellas no.

-Alice no grites, los vecinos pensaran que estoy asesinando a alguien- dijo bella

-¡yo voy asesinarte!- grito mi hermana

-cálmate Alice, te dará un infarto; y no digas nada yo sola me basto- le dijo bella, yo no entendía nada

-bella todos te consideramos parte de nuestra familia por eso no queremos verte sufrir y esto de Edward te está matando- le dijo mi hermana tomándole las manos

-Alice no importa, tu hermano fue, es y será mi mejor amigo, compartimos gustos, intereses hasta la misma profesión; así que déjalo estar-

-¿cómo quieres que lo deje estar? Cuando tú lo amas- pregunto Alice

-A ti también te amo, amo a los chicos y a mi hijo-

-bella no me evites, tú sigues enamorada de Edward, lo amas a pesar de todo lo que hizo y todo el tiempo que paso, deberías buscar…-bella interrumpió a mi hermana

-¿te crees que no lo he intentado? Lo intente muchas veces pero no había caso nadie me gustaba ni nada de eso, no sabes lo que sentí al vivir enamorada de mi mejor amigo, del esposo de mi hermana; haber hecho por primera vez el amor con él y que ni siquiera se acordara; tener un hijo con él y pensar que él me vio como la persona más parecida a su esposa y no como alguien digna de su atención; no sabes el dolor que tuve cuando mi hermana lo abandono y el vino a mi llorando y pase cuatro días consolándolo y pensando en un posible futuro para los dos, pero nunca fui digna de su amor. Nunca estuve destinada para él, nunca me vio como una mujer siempre fui su mejor amiga y así será siempre. Es una mierda, pero es lo que me toco y nada podrá cambiar mis sentimientos por él porque me enamore de él por completo-

Me quede impactado, bella todavía me amaba, sentí una mano en mi hombro y vi a Jasper.

-vete antes de que te vean- me dijo

-yo…- no sabía si quedarme o irme.

-vete, Alex esta esperándote para que vayan a casa-

Pov bella

Después de que le conté toda la patética historia a Alice, me sentí más liviana. Estábamos terminando de prepararnos.

-chicas ya están listas- dijo Jasper viniendo hacia nosotras-

-si vamos-dije

Habíamos ido a una fiesta de la empresa de Alice, rose y emmet estaban bailando al igual que Alice y Jasper, Sali al jardín a tomar aire, cuando me encontré con ed.

-tomando aire- me dijo

-uf si, adentro no se puede respirar con todos esos diseñadores tratando de que promociones algo- le dije bromeando

-muy graciosa- me dijo destilando sarcasmo

-bella, esta tarde pase a llevarte los papeles que te olvidaste en la oficina y…mmm… escuche por accidente tu charla con Alice- dijo pasando una mano por el pelo.

-oh, yo…- no sabía que decir

-lamento haberte hecho sufrir, nunca quise dañarte, ni menospreciarte, eres la mujer por la que varios hombres matarían y yo no supe darme cuenta. Fui un idiota por eso, nunca podre agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí, siempre estuviste a mi lado en cualquier situación y yo me acostumbre a eso que no me di cuenta el daño que te hacía-

-Edward no te culpes, eres mi mejor amigo, eres una persona maravillosa y siempre estaré agradecida por haberte conocido- le dije abrazándolo.

-oh, bella… no quiero lastimarte con lo que te voy a decir pero no encuentro otra manera de expresarlo, te amo y siempre lo hare, pero fui un idiota y no lo supe ver, ¿te acuerdas cuando teníamos 15 años que te regale ese anillo raro que era verde y azul al mismo tiempo? Jasper y Emmet decían que la chica que me lo aceptara, yo debía entregarle mi corazón ya que esta me debería querer mucho y era cierto tú fuiste la única que le gusto el anillo. Mi corazón siempre te perteneció y siempre lo hará- me dijo con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

Todo estaba dicho ya, ambos cometimos errores que hicieron daño a otras personas, no tuve la vida que imagine junto a él pero quizás en otra vida hubiéramos podido estar juntos, quien sabe.

77 años más tarde

-Bella, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunte preocupado al ver a mi mejor amiga y también amor platónico agazapada detrás de unos arboles

-¡rayos Edward! ¿Por qué siempre me ves cuando trato de asustarte?- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

No pude resistirme más y la bese. Mi estomago se lleno de mariposas, no podía creer que estaba besándola me sentía completo.

Nos separamos y no sabía que decir, cuando lo intente ella volvió a besarme. Para que se necesitan las palabras cuando se pueden demostrar con hechos.

-te amo- dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando nos dimos cuenta de esto empezamos a reir.

**Eso es el amor, el hecho de anteponer al otro sin importar cuánto nos duela. A veces las cosas, no suceden como queremos pero siempre hay esperanza.**


End file.
